The Silent Lie
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: Clyde has a special talent that makes the ladies go crazy and the other boys immensely jealous. One person at school however, is not so impressed with it at all. Cryde - Complete -
1. Chapter 1

**There isn't enough Cryde on the internet and I love that couple: the stoic Craig and the hysterical Clyde are fabulous together. Just like in the episode Crack Baby Athletic Association. **

**Contains a lot of SMUT, you be warned.**

**Chapter 1**

It was always nice with Bebe. She was good looking: a mass of blonde curls and curvy. The best thing about her however, was her intelligence. He could talk to her after they were done, about interesting things, not just shopping or getting begged to buy her shoes. She wasn't talking now. Well, not really.

"Oh, yes, Clyde." She moaned, pushing herself down onto him. Clyde gripped her hips and helped her in her movements, yanking her down. She ran a hand through her sweaty curls. Clyde's fingers drifted over her clit, circling it in the way he knew she liked it. She clutched him and he felt her contract around her. He moaned loudly, she smiled at the sound. But her face contorted into pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her for the fourth time that night. She panted and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm really tired, honey." She whispered. Of course. They had been going at it for hours now and it was nearing midnight already.

"That's okay, babe." Clyde kissed her. She got of his lap.

"I'm getting closer though, right?" she smiled uncertainly as she reached for her panties. Clyde smiled softly at that.

"Yes, you are."

"Good." Clyde got up. His erection still hard and firm between his legs.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Clyde, you can do that here too, you know."

"I know." He said reaching for his jeans. "I just don't want to get you all horny again." But that wasn't the main reason, she knew that too. But she giggled and pulled on her bra.

"Will I see you the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, made reservations at Charley's Diner. But I really have to go to the bathroom now, babe. I have to take care of this before I go meet the guys." He kissed her on the lips and exited the room.

**XXX**

"Dude, how come you don't get off when you're having sex? I mean it's Bebe, for fucks sake!" Stan was still shocked when hearing this.

"Dude, I already told you. It's basic self restrain."

"Yeah, but I mean. Bebe! Fuck man, she's the hottest girl in school."

"That's true man." Token chimed in. Craig as always, said nothing and drank his coke.

"It's just a trick you have to learn." Clyde run his hand through his hair, shooting them his famous grin. "And when you learn it the girls just can't stay away from you."

"I still can't believe you're dating Bebe and are seeing Red on the side. They know! And they don't even care." Stan groaned.

"They just want to be the one that finally makes him come." Token said. "And can we please not talk about that. I'm trying to watch a show about food here."

"Why are we watching Master Chef again?"

"Because it is awesome, Stan."

"I'm going to get a beer." Clyde walked into the kitchen. He jumped when he heard Craig's voice. He must have followed him.

"I don't think it's a trick."

"Sorry?"

"That you don't get off when you're with one of your girls. I don't think that that's a trick." Clyde opened the beer and took a swig. Craig just stood there, silent, ominous.

"What do you think it is then?" Clyde said jokingly. Not really caring about the answer.

"I think you do want to get off, but can't." Clyde was shocked into silence by that. "Because you don't know what really turns you on."

"Oh, and you know what turns me on?" He scoffed.

"I have a pretty solid guess." He stared at Craig, who stared back.

"You're weird." Clyde finally said and walked past the boy back into the living room.

He sat down on the floor, one knee pulled up and beer resting casually on it. Stan and Token still chatting about the show, girls or homework. Clyde barely listened, thinking about his upcoming date with Bebe. She was the first girl he ever did that with. He was seriously considering going exclusive with her. He reached over to get some popcorn from the table and let out a painful yelp. He gripped his shoulder.

"Strained yourself while fucking Bebe?" Stan quipped.

"Cut it out Marsh! I strained myself during practice. You know, dude, you saw it because we're on the same team, remember?" He snapped, irritated in his pain.

"You should have Craig massage you!" Stan exclaimed. Clyde chocked on his beer.

"What?"

"He wants to become a physical therapist and he's taking these courses on how to treat muscle injuries."

"Really?" Clyde was stunned. Obviously Craig was always silent so it shouldn't be such a shock that he had hidden that from Clyde. They weren't that close anyway.

"Yeah, dude. He massaged me last week when I had to pull apart Kyle and Cartman and Cartman like, sat on my leg, nearly breaking it. He's really good at it, too."

"Where is he anyway?" Token asked.

"Yo, TUCKER!"

"What?" Craig's annoyed voice came from the kitchen.

"What are you doing, man?"

"Backing an egg."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"Make me one!"

"Shut up, Marsh." Craig came back from the kitchen with a plate with some scrambled eggs on it. He sat down in his arm chair.

"We told Clyde you massage." Clyde grinned at the dark haired boy who still wasn't looking at them. Maybe he was pretending to be bored. Then again, maybe he really was. There was usually no way to tell with Craig.

"I strain my muscles from time to time, maybe you could…do me some time." The other two boys laughed at that. Craig just ate his egg.

"Whatever, Donovan." But Clyde knew that that was Craig's way of saying yes.

Friday night with Bebe was fun, the dinner exquisite and her company was, as always, fantastic. However, when they were having sex later in her bedroom he found that his thoughts weren't on it. And not in the normal way. It was true he didn't need much encouragement not to come, somehow he could only come by his own hand. Even when he was concentrating on the girl in front, above, or under him. But tonight he wasn't thinking about her at all. He was thinking about what Craig had said. He DID know what turned him on: a hot chick doing stuff to him or herself. He just needed to jack off for that final nudge. There was nothing wrong with that. And who was Craig to talk about that? How did he even know? He pushed harder into Bebe but shuddered when she put her arms around him. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He always needed to do it himself, was that normal? It made girls go crazy, sure. All other boys in school were so horny that they came quickly, he was known to give girls something worth their time: nearly endless sex with a lot of orgasms. And they all wanted to return the favor but never managed to. It didn't matter what trick or technique they used: he came only when he wanted to. And never with them around. They wanted to see the popular jock lose control so bad that they did anything. Bebe noticed he was zoning out.

"Am I boring you?" She whispered in his ear.

"No, honey, just a bit preoccupied. Don't worry." She nibbled on his ear.

"Do you mind continuing this some other time?" She nodded in agreement. He didn't think she would have minded, two orgasm was a good run for one night. Better than Kyle had ever accomplished, apparently. She climbed off of him and dressed. He kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She smiled, but he could see that that smile didn't quiet reach her eyes. He got home and closed the door behind him. He walked into his room. He hadn't even been in the mood to finish himself off. He had kept on thinking about what that douche had said.

He bit his lip. This had to stop. He sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone. He quickly scrolled through the contacts until he reached the name he was looking for. He pressed 'dial' not even bothering that the other person might be asleep. The phone was picked up by the third ring.

"Hello?" Came an indifferent voice.

"Tell me what it is." Clyde swallowed nervously, wiping his still sweaty brow with his other hand.

"Tell me what it is that might get me off."

**You want to know, too? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! :D Rose Kagalimes: It was Craig that confronted Clyde in the kitchen. And what Craig's guess was will be revealed in this chapter...**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**

**Oh, right: SMUT**

**Chapter 2**

Clyde was nervously sitting in his room, unable to concentrate on his homework. Craig was supposed to be coming over in any minute now. After that extremely awkward conversation last night he had been unable to sleep, resulting in drowsiness on the field. Hence: he didn't see Stan coming at him, tackling him to the ground hard. He had landed on his back and it had hurt like a bitch. Stan had walked up to him worriedly.

"Dude, what the hell! Why didn't you block?"

"Sorry dude, didn't see you coming." Clyde rubbed his painful shoulders. He was all tensed up and stiff. Stan's hand joined his on his shoulder. Clyde shrugged him away, he didn't like guys touching him, not even on the field.

"Man, you're all tense! I hit you hard I guess."

"Yeah."

"You'll be okay for the rest of the training?"

"I dunno man, hurts pretty bad." Cartman came up to them.

"What the fuck is taking you fags so long?"

"Clyde hurt his shoulder."

"I swear to God Clyde if you are like this when we play West Park I'm gonna beat you up until you cry, which isn't even that hard considering it's you."

"Give him a break Cartman." Stan snapped. "We can finish without you Clyde, you have been practicing the most of any of us. Maybe you should take the rest of."

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind." Cartman rolled his eyes at Clyde.

"Clyde is pussying out on us, coach!" he yelled across the field.

"Maybe you should call Craig." Stan whispered. "You know, for a massage. It really helps." He added when he saw Clyde's uncomfortable face.

"I can call him for you-."

"NO!" Clyde interrupted a bit too loudly. "No." he repeated softer. "I'll call him."

So here he was, pacing in his room, still nervous, still tired and waiting for some grouchy douche to come over and massage him. Their conversation of last night still banging its ugly tones around his head.

"I would like getting what?"

"Fingered, Clyde, fingered."

Silence

"Are you retarded?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing for not figuring it out yourself."

"What, excuse me?"

"It's just so obvious."

"And you think that that will get me off."

"Yes."

"You're sick."

"Why? You're the one who likes getting fingered and doesn't even know it, I call that sick." And Craig had hung up on him.

The doorbell rang, thankfully relieving him of repeating the dreaded conversation over and over in his mind. He nervously walked down the stairs, running a hand through his messy, still wet hair. He had showered, not wanting to make the other boy die from the smell of his sweat. He had changed into his sweatpants and a simple shirt, not bothering about his appearance. It was just Craig, after all.

He opened the door and was met by the indifferent face of Craig Tucker. Nothing on his face suggested that they had had a somewhat weird midnight conversation. He just nodded in greeting.

"Donovan." He walked inside and hung up his coat and turned to look at Clyde. Clyde scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"So, uhm." Craig remained silent, just looking at him. His stare was unsettling and seemed to bore into Clyde.

"Should we go to my room?" He wasn't sure how they were supposed to do all this. But Craig had been to his room before, so he considered it a safe move. He also didn't want to see his father like that. He could tell that Craig was a bit surprised at his move, though. He followed him up to his room however. Craig dumped his backpack on the floor as Clyde closed the door.

"How exactly do we do this?" He could tell Craig was doing his best not to roll his eyes at him. `

"You tell me where it hurts and I take care of it." He said, patiently. Or maybe not patiently. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Okay, uhm, my shoulders hurt."

"Sit down on your bed." Clyde sat down on the foot of the edge of it, looking away nervously. Craig sat down next to him.

"It's easier if you sit between my legs."

"What?!" He met Craig's indifferent stare.

"I said: It's-."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Clyde interrupted. Scooting up the bed a bit more. Craig moved to sit behind him. He jumped a bit when he felt Craig's legs settle slightly against his. He swallowed heavily when he noticed how warm Craig was, even with only their legs touching he felt the heat come off the other boy. He started when he felt Craig's hands on his shoulders.

"Jeez, relax Clyde." Craig murmured. He could swear he heard Craig chuckle a bit when he said that. Stan had been right, Craig was good. He had gotten massages before but none of them were anything like this. Craig's hands were firm, sure and a bit harsh in their movements. He tensed up, the harsh full movements hurting his already painful shoulders.

"I said: Relax, Donovan." Craig's voice was close to his ear. Clyde took a deep breath and closed his eyes, completely surrendering to the feel of those long fingered hands digging into his skin. He moved into the harsh movements of Craig. His tired body relaxing fast and his mind going blank. His head was nodding in sleepiness.

"Tired?" Craig's voice was much softer this time.

"Sorry." He mumbled. His shoulders were so relaxed right now and his muscles moved easily under Craig's strong hands. For the love of God, he couldn't even open his eyes anymore. He was too out of it, so tired, so emotionally stressed out that the feel of someone touching him so good was wiping all that from his head. Craig continued massaging him, softer this time, his thumbs softly stroking his neck. Clyde let out a quiet sigh, that had he been more awake he would have been ashamed of. Craig's hands stilled at that and then moved to his shoulders. He moved back on the bed and pulled him down by his now fully relaxed shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Clyde mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Trust me, Donovan." Craig said just as softly. His hands returned, this time, softly rubbing his shoulder and tracing his collarbones. His thumbs moved over his neck gently. Clyde felt his mind slipping and before he knew what happened, he fell asleep.

He jerked away an hour later by the sound of his father's voice calling from downstairs.

"Clyde! Dinner!" He got up from his bed and looked around: no sign of Craig. His backpack had gone too. He frowned. Craig just left? Seemed a bit rude somehow.

"Coming!" he yelled downstairs to his father. He scratched his head and grabbed his phone from his pants as he walked downstairs. 1 unread message, from: Craig. His stomach lurched at that, no doubt some nasty remark about falling asleep. He was not far off.

"You fell asleep, so I went home. You looked like you needed it. Next time try to keep awake and offer me a drink or something first." He pocketed his phone as he got downstairs. He rolled his shoulders, there were warm and relaxed, no pain in sight. He felt great. And Craig implied a next massage which was even better. He would have to remember about that drink.

**XXX**

This was the last time he was meeting Red, he had decided for himself. Yes, she was nice and hot and all that, but he wanted to go exclusive with Bebe. Bebe was intelligent and worth his time. Just this one last time with Red to wrap things up. Only, usually getting together with Red ended up with him fucking her senseless. Just like now. For some reason she always wanted to be taken from behind. He didn't mind actually, it gave him a lot of power over his movements and he could stimulate her perfectly like this. See? He thought angrily. He liked having sex like this. Loved it actually.

For some retarded reason he was thinking about what Craig had said on the phone. Again. He loved having regular, normal sex. Not getting, he shuddered, _fingered._ He bucked into Red hard at that thought. Leaning over her he trailed his tongue over her shoulder and she moaned appreciatively at that. The thought alone was disgusting. Fingers. There. He shuddered and picked up his pace. Focus! Focus! He told himself. Who would like that anyway? Someone's fingers up your ass. And then he remembered Craig's fingers, long, warm, firm and sure. Was the reason Craig had talked about fingering because he himself had done that? And then the thought of Craig's warm fingers _there_ came to his mind. He groaned, a familiar tightening in his lower stomach.

"Shit, shit." He groaned. His eyes were focusing angrily on Red's back in front of him. What would that even feel like? Getting prodded, stretched even? And, at that, he could nearly feel it: Craig's determined fingers, slicked up with warm lube sliding into him from behind.

"O, FUCK!" He bucked into Red, coming hard. He panted, resting his head against her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Did you just..?" she was in shock. So was he. He had never lost it in front of one of his girlfriends. But there was no denying it. He could feel his come already sliding out of her.

"Yes." He admitted against her shoulder. He saw her smile and she leaned back, kissing him. They moved apart. Obviously she didn't feel the need to come, as she had already orgasmed a couple of times that evening. Her grin was dazzling when she moved up to kiss her.

"I have to go home." All of a sudden he felt he needed to be alone. This had been way too confusing and confronting to his liking.

"No! Please, stay a little longer."

"I'm sorry, babe. Practice again tomorrow, I have to sleep well."

"Well, that will be quiet easy now, right?" He grinned in his famous manner at her and kissed her again. Not feeling quiet as happy as he made out to be.

They dressed and got to the door. Their kiss was passionate, Red giving all she had and Clyde joining in. He could tell she was extremely pleased at her accomplishment. He couldn't tell her it hadn't been her though, it would break her.

Later in his bed he found his mind was still racing with what had happened. Why had that thought been so strong that it had made him lose it? He couldn't explain it to himself. Angry he fell asleep, realizing that Craig had had a point when he had said he would like it.

Next morning at school as he was stuffing some stuff in his locker he realized he hadn't broken things off with Red. He just went over there and had had sex, not having that conversation with her at all. Damn, now he had to call her and end it like that. He was scared of seeing her privately again. Afraid of what would happen. Just then, Bebe walked up to him. Her eyes were red and she was clenching her fists. Oh, no. Not good. Not good at all.

"Is it true?" she asked in a low voice. Oh, FUCK. Girls talked. Shit, shit, he should have known. He should have known Red was going to brag about it. His silence and shocked expression however answered her question for him. She screamed in rage and he never saw her fist coming at him.

**XXX**

"I can't believe a girl knocked you to the floor, Donovan."

"Stop it, Cartman." Stan snapped as he handed Clyde an ice package. The three of them were in the locker room, just before practice. During the day Clyde's cheek had swollen up immensely. He could still hear Bebe scream in disappointment and rage as she was pulled back by Wendy and Annie.

"Can you still go to practice?" Stan asked worriedly.

"Of course, I'm not a fag, dude." Clyde huffed. He knew that he would have to talk to Bebe about this, but had a feeling she probably wouldn't listen to him at all. She had been pissed off beyond words. Well, who wouldn't be? He had told her on their date that he wanted to date her exclusively and that he would end it with Red and then she had heard he had slept with her and had gotten off. Something no one had managed to do, not even Bebe herself when she had tried and tried beyond belief. The whole school was talking about it right now. He was so embarrassed for some reason, even if no one knew the reason he had gotten off. Not even Craig himself, although he had shot Clyde a peculiar look in the cafeteria when Token and Stan had congratulated him on finally joining in on the regular group of guys: those who actually got off when having sex with a girl.

He got up and put the ice package down.

"Okay, guys, let's go." Deciding to give this practice his all, as to try and drive away his confusing thoughts of that day.

**More smut and weird situations up next! Wan to know? Leave a message! I love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't planning on writing hetero sex at first but felt I had to, to make Clyde more of a slut. Don't worry though, there won't be any in this. There will be other nasty stuff, he he. This chapter contains nastiness, you know what? I'm not going to warn anymore, because every chapter will contain nasty scenes. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

He was still on edge that afternoon. But the excessive sex of that week and practice had made him sore and tense all over. He decided, what the hell:

_"Can you come and massage me I'll get you a drink." _He texted Craig without punctuation.

_"Okay."_ The reply was nearly instant. He showered quickly, because he still smelled of sweat and put on his sweatpants again. He was a bit conscious about his smell, Craig was known to be a neat freak. He was always washed and shaved and smelled of his cologne. Clyde however, could be a bit of a slop. Well, at least now he smelled and looked decent. Except for his totally indoors outfit. He decided he didn't care. He heard the doorbell and his father answer it.

"Oh, hello Craig, you're here for Clyde?"

"Yes." Always so talkative.

"I think he's upstairs." Clyde looked around nervously: his room was a mess, but there was no time to clean. Quickly he shoved some dirty clothes into his hamper and he tugged the covers of his bed a bit straighter. He heard a noise and saw Craig standing in his door opening. He raised his eyebrows at Clyde, who was still bent over the bed trying to make it look less messy.

"Oh, hey." Clyde said nervously. "You want a drink?" he remembered. Craig stared at him with that look that he seemed to reserve only for Clyde: calculating, piercing, like he knew things about Clyde that Clyde didn't know himself.

"Maybe later." Clyde nodded.

"So, uhm.."

"Where does it hurt?" Craig interrupted, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, uhm, my back. Like, all of it." Craig dumped his back pack on the floor and got out a bottle of massage oil. Clyde felt the floor beneath him disappear completely. Massage oil? Wasn't that something for couples? For lovers? As foreplay? Craig seemed to have sensed Clyde's unease and merely crooked his eyebrow at him.

"Afraid of a guy touching you, Donovan?" he nearly stated. That got to Clyde's nerves.

"What? NO!" he snapped back, even though he was.

"Then lie down."

"Wh-what?"

"Lie down, Donovan." Craig seemed to get a bit tired of Clyde's behavior.

"How do you propose to do this standing up or sitting down? You need to lie on your front."

Clyde swallowed nervously but sat down on his bed. Craig come closer, hovering over him. Clyde closed his eyes and let himself fall back against the sheets, he turned over. For some reason he felt his face light up in embarrassment. The mattress dipped slightly as Craig sat down to his left side. He heard the massage oil fall on the covers as well, as Craig had apparently carelessly thrown it there. All thoughts about embarrassment were pushed aside however when Craig's hands landed on him.

They were warm and firm on his shoulders. He sighed contently, letting all troubles from today finally flee from his mind. He felt Craig's thumbs dig into his skin harshly and a shudder rode through his body. He liked being treated this rough, it was so different than what girls usually did to him, it was nearly unnerving.

"Take of your shirt."

"What?"

"You said your whole back is tense. I can't do this properly with your shirt on, so take it off." Came Craig's clipped tone. He swallowed.

"Okay." He reached down and awkwardly struggled out of his shirt, not wanting to let Craig have a look at his body too much. He didn't know why but it made him strangely nervous, even though he knew he was relatively good looking.  
He gasped when he felt Craig's hands on his bare shoulders. They were dry and not clammy like his own hands suddenly had become. Fingers were digging harshly into his skin as if he knew he liked that. And then they were drifting lower. Pushing into the soft skin next to his spine.

"I heard you finally got off." Clyde froze. "Congratulations." Craig sounded like he really didn't care.

"Uhm, thanks, I guess."

"What did the trick?" No way was he going to tell Craig.

"Oh, nothing special really."

They were silent a bit and Craig's hands shifted to his lower back. Clyde swallowed hard when Craig's fingers dug hard in the skin there. He gasped when one of Craig's hands gripped his waist as the other one started to move in circles over the small over his back. He hid his face in his pillow. Craig wouldn't laugh, would he? After all, it sort of had been his idea.

"I, I, uhm, thought of what you told me."

"About getting fingered?" Craig managed to let it sound so business like, while the mere thought of it had made Clyde get off.

"Yes."

"And? Did she do it?"

"No." Came Clyde's small voice. How pathetic was he, that the best sex in the world didn't bring him to orgasm but the thought of someone's fingers up his ass had made him loose it.

"Why not?"

"I didn't ask her to do it. I thought it would be weird." Craig reached past him and got the massage oil. He squeezed a generous amount on Clyde's back. Clyde shuddered again as he felt Craig's hands move in long strikes, all the way from his lower back to his shoulders and down again. The massage oil smelled nice and a bit heavy. Craig's movement were smooth and felt even nicer with the added oil.

"Lots of girls do it, you know."

"I know, I just, I dunno."

They were silent again. Clyde's back was warming up under Craig's touch. He finally found his voice again.

"Have you ever…you know?" He started.

"Have someone finger me?" Craig sounded so careless about it. "Yes."

"What's it like?"

"Absolutely amazing." He had not expected that answer. Craig was always so mellow about everything that the word 'amazing' was unbelievably weird to hear out of his mouth.

"Really?"

"Who, uhm, who..?"

"Who did it?" Craig sniggered at Clyde's embarrassment. "Kenny."

"What?" Clyde froze, absolutely stunned. Craig leaned over him and dug his fingers hard into Clyde's shoulders. An involuntary moan escaped Clyde's mouth. He felt himself get even redder.

"It feels good when a guy does it, because they know where to touch. Girls get weirded out over it easily."

Clyde shifted uncomfortably, he felt himself harden at Craig's statement.

"I could show you if you want to."

"What?" He looked over his shoulder in the impassive face of Craig.

"I could show you, if you're curious." Clyde swallowed. "I know you want to, Clyde." He got even redder in the face.

"I don't- I don't think that that's a good idea." Craig raised his eyebrows at him.

"Why not? This conversation has already made you hard, you're obviously curious." Clyde nearly panicked at that.

"How, how did you…?"

"You've been moaning into that pillow for over 5 minutes now." He stated. Clyde didn't know if he had ever been redder in his life. He swallowed hard as his throat was dry. The thought of Craig actually doing what he had fantasized about made him stutter. But that same thought also made him realize how much he wanted it.

"O-Okay. But I don't want you to look at me!" Craig's eyebrows rose further. Somehow, the idea of Craig looking at him while doing that was horrifying.

"Lay on your side." He commanded. Clyde closed his eyes and turned on his side, turning his back to Craig. He felt Craig lay down behind him.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Somehow that statement made things even worse. Clyde felt himself shake slightly and a heavy lump was in his throat. Craig's hands were on his shoulders again, rubbing reassuringly. He couldn't believe he would let anyone do this to him, let alone Craig.

Craig took his time however, massaging his back slowly and intensely. When he had reached Clyde's lower back he gripped the waistband of his sweat pants and slid it down to his knees, taking his boxers with it. Clyde burrowed his face in his pillow. He found his knees had curled, giving the other more room.

"Don't, don't look, okay?"he stammered nervously. Craig leaned in, ghosting his breath over Clyde's neck when he whispered.

"Don't worry." He didn't touch him there yet, instead he just stroked his back again. Making sure to press his fingertips deeply in his skin. Clyde moaned quietly in his pillow. Craig's hand disappeared and he heard more massage oil being squeezed out of the bottle, slicking up Craig's fingers. Clyde squeezed his eyes shut when he thought of where those fingers were going to end up soon.

"Just think of one of your girls doing this." Then the hand returned, drifting lower and slowly stroked his ass. Clyde let out a strangled gasp at that. Craig just stroked his fingers over it, letting Clyde get used to his touch. His thumb trailed over him and stroked him over his entrance. Clyde jerked violently at that. It felt, weird, sensitive and amazing. His erection was already pressing against his thighs harshly. He felt Craig's hand moving over his ass lazily again and he sighed. The sound encouraged Craig and Clyde felt his fingers drift lower again. This time his index finger circled his hole. Clyde groaned at the sensation. Never had he expected to be that sensitive there. Craig didn't back away though and just continued stroking him there, pressing a bit against the tight muscle.

"Fuck.." Clyde gasped out. He could feel precum already dripping out his erection. He felt himself press back against the finger and Craig took the invitation to press it slowly inside. Clyde was panting now as he felt the finger work its way inside. He was red in the face, sweat forming on his brow. The finger withdrew, only halfway in. Clyde whimpered, muffling the sound on his fist. He didn't want to sound so needy. But then the finger moved back, this time all the way in.

"Fuck, fuck." He repeated, completely lost in the feeling of being stretched like that. Craig's finger moved in and out of him slowly and Clyde gripped his sheets and twisted them in his grip. He pushed back against the finger, somehow it wasn't enough. He gritted his teeth as he felt his back arch against Craig's front.

"Uhgn, more, Craig. GOD!" Craig seemed to know what he meant and pushed another finger inside him, stretching him further. Never, not even when he had pictured it could he have imagined how good this would feel. He was panting furiously now, legs jerking from pleasure.

"Touch yourself."

"Wh- What?" Clyde managed between his gasps.

"Touch yourself, I know you want to." God, he did. He reached down and gripped his erection, moving rapidly, he was already so close. He whimpered, jerking as he felt Craig's fingers pick up their pace. He shuddered and moved back against Craig's fingers. He felt them curl and hit a spot inside him that made him see white.

"So, so close." He muttered. Craig curled his fingers again and Clyde felt himself jerk harshly coming all over his hand and his sheets, moaning wildly. The fingers withdrew but Craig didn't move away, letting Clyde catch his breath. He panted and shakily pulled up his pants. Nerves were still rampaging through his body and he didn't dare turn around, afraid of Craig's face after he had seen him loose control like that, something only one other person had ever seen. Craig, however, got up from the bed and reached for Clyde's towel, still on his chair and wiped his hands on it. His expression was not any different than normal.

"I'll take that drink now." It took a moment or two before Clyde understood what he meant. Scratching his head nervously he got up from the bed, not daring to look at his sheets, he would have to change those later.

"Right. Ah, what do you want?" He asked, still refusing to look at Craig, who had sat down in his desk chair.

"Coke will be fine." Clyde nodded and walked to his door, just as he was about to walk out of his room he heard Craig's voice.

"Told you it would get you off."

**Craig is nasty! Liked it? Saw it coming? Want more weird and nasty situations? Leave a message!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure what sport it is Clyde plays. Is it hockey? Is it basketball? Is it soccer? I'm bad at sports so I just make it vague. Things are starting to get even weirder between Clyde and Craig...read on:**

**Chapter 4**

Clyde slept incredible that night. When he awoke he felt a bit guilty however. Strike that, a lot guilty. When he got under the shower that morning he relived yesterday afternoon. Why had he enjoyed that so much? How had Craig even known he would? He frowned as he reached for the shampoo. Why had Craig proposed to do that to him? It didn't make any sense! But he couldn't deny the fact that he had enjoyed it immensely and that, right now, he felt more relaxed than after a night with Bebe or Red.

Practice the next day went really well. He was relaxed, focused and even Cartman congratulated him on a job well done. Something that he never did to anyone. His relaxation, however, did not prevent him from straining his right side when pulling a particular difficult move. Clyde was known for straining himself endlessly. The coach got frustrated over it often, because sometimes it meant he wasn't fit to play a match a day before it.  
Near the end of practice he saw Craig walk up to the supporters bench and sit down. Suddenly he felt nervous. Fuck, he wouldn't tell other people would he? It was like a bro code thing, right? During a small break Stan walked up to the other dark haired boy and he saw them flip through day planners. Oh, so just making a new appointment for a massage. He had nearly forgotten Craig massaged other people, too. Stan and Craig talked a bit and Stan laughed at something Craig said. Clyde was so distracted that Cartman tackled him to the floor. Cartman looked down at him, smirking.

"Into guys now, huh, Clyde?" An angry blush crept over Clyde's face.

"Fuck off, fat ass." The coach called it a day. He often did when Cartman started tackling team mates for no reason. It always meant people were getting tired. They had to pass the supporters bench to get to the locker room and just as Clyde was about to pass it, Craig looked up. Clyde hesitantly walked to him and sat down next to him.

"So, uhm." He started nervously. Craig leaned back against the wall and looked at him, still unreadable. Clyde felt very conscious all of a sudden. Clyde looked neat: hair combed, his outfit matched perfectly and Clyde could smell his cologne from his place. He knew how he himself must look: red, sweaty and very probably smelling rather badly.

"Could you maybe..?" His side hurt rather bad and he knew that Craig could make it go away in an instant. Craig remained silent, however.  
"Come over and massage me today?" He finished desperately. Craig's blue eyes met his and Clyde was struck by the intensity of his gaze. Piercing and again that look as if he thought Clyde was amusing somehow, as if Craig knew some joke about Clyde that Clyde himself didn't. He felt himself shifting uncomfortably.

"Sure. You came with your car right? Take me with you."

**XXX**

Craig followed him into his room and threw his backpack on the floor, dropping down next to it to search something in its contents. Clyde sat on the bed hesitantly. He had showered after practice and put on his familiar sweatpants and old shirt. He liked wearing comfortable stuff after such a hard workout.  
Craig came up from his backpack with the now familiar massage oil. Clyde couldn't help but remember where Craig's fingers had been the last time they had been slicked up with it. He blushed.

"Come on, Donovan, lie down." Clyde nodded and moved further up the bed.

"I,uh, I strained a muscle today."

"I heard, Stan told me. Shoulder, right?"

"Yes." He knew he was blushing harder.

"I'll take care of it. Take of your shirt." Clyde did, turning his head away so he didn't see Craig looking at him.

"Uhm.."

"Lie down own your front. I have to feel what's wrong first." Clyde lay down nervously. He gasped when he felt a weight settle down on his legs and looked back to see Craig straddling him. Craig merely quirked his eyebrow.

"It's easier like this." Clyde nodded and put his head against the pillow again. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of the warmth of Craig's body or the way his jeans felt against his sweat pants. He felt Craig lean over him and felt the mattress dip near his shoulder were Craig planted his hand to keep him up. A hand ran over his right shoulder.

"It's this one, right?" Clyde nodded furiously in the pillow.

"It's really tense, you have to relax Clyde." Craig murmured as he ran his fingertips over his skin. Clyde took a deep breath and felt some tension leave him. His shoulder stayed tight though, painful even. Craig's fingers gripped the outline of his muscle. A shot of pain coursed through him, making him bite the pillow.

"Yes, definitely strained."

"Fuck, that hurts." He made out through clenched teeth as Craig rolled the muscle between his fingers.

"Deep breaths, Donovan." He could swear he heard Craig smile when he said that. His hand disappeared from his body but came back in an instant. Slick, warm and harsh. The feel of massage oil on his body evoked memories, memories Clyde didn't want to think about again. Without warning he felt Craig's thumb dig into his skin. Hard. He groaned out in pain. And in arousal. The soft, intense smell of the massage oil made his mind reel with the recollection of last time Craig had been in his room. He tried to catch his breath but Craig was relentless, digging his fingertips into his skin hard and pulling, twisting. He made a circular movement with his thumb and Clyde started to shudder. He felt his erection strain against the mattress and he cursed his body for reaction like this. He groaned again when he felt the whole hand dig into his muscle, pushing it up and smashing it down on his body. His skin was hot under Craig's hand and he felt that warmth spread all over his body. The muscle started to relax and Craig used that to move it more, make it more supple.

"Feel better?" Craig's voice sounded dangerously close to his ear.

"Yes." He managed. He was on fire. The movement of that hand drove him crazy, filling him up with what else those fingers could do.

"Good, now turn over." He felt the weight on his legs lift and he knew that Craig was hovering over him.

"Why?" He couldn't turn over. Even his sweatpants wouldn't hide his arousal. What would Craig say when he found out exactly what effect his massage had had on Clyde?

"You strained your whole right side, Donovan, I have to do the front too."

"That's, that's not really necessary. I feel better alrea-."

"Cut it out, Clyde, I know you're aroused.' Craig interrupted.

Clyde hid his face in his pillow, feeling that if he as much as looked at Craig he would die of shame. But Craig's hand came up, gripped him around the shoulder and started to pull him back by it. The shoulder was still weak and he groaned from pain as he was forcefully pulled and pushed onto his back. He felt Craig settle down on him, this time on the front of his legs.  
Clyde felt his messed up hair fall into his still tightly closed eyes. But Craig seemed to ignore him. He leaned over him, once again placing a hand next to his shoulder to keep him up. This time Craig's left hand touched him, already slicked up with massage oil. It trailed from his collar bone to his chest where the muscles were taut and painful.  
Clyde willed, with all mind power he had, to make his breathing more even. He could feel his chest move up and down fast as Craig's lower abdomen brushed over the front of his sweatpants when he leaned over. He gave his chest the same treatment as his back, harsh, pulling movements and with a lot of digging of his thumb. The muscles got warm, more relaxed under his touch. The feel of those fingers, digging into his sensitive chest made Clyde wild with the desire. He brought up his hand to muffle his sounds, still refusing to look at Craig.

Craig shifted, sitting back on his legs. He felt the other hand join him on his chest. Now two sets of thumbs were digging into him, pushing down so that it hurt and aroused him at the same time. A loud groan escaped between his fingers that were still muffling his sounds. Craig's right hand moved slowly down. Clyde didn't notice it at first. Until he felt Craig's fingers skid over his abdomen.  
Clyde peeked up at Craig. He looked back with a neutral expression on his face. He just continued to work his chest with his left hand and his right hand drifted lower. Clyde couldn't look away, not even when he felt Craig's hand disappear beneath the waist band of his boxers and grip him hard. His eyes widened and he whimpered. Craig's hand was slick and warm and moved fast and with a strong grip. Clyde wanted to say something but couldn't make out an intelligent word.

"What, why..Oh, GOD!"

Craig's thumb had moved over his slit. Craig remained impassive while he worked him. His movements fast. He looked down at him. He knew that Craig wouldn't care if he didn't come, he was not like any of the girls he had been with. Craig _knew_ he would come, even if Clyde didn't want to. Clyde gripped the sheets next to Craig's legs. He knew that touching the other boy was absolutely out of the question. Craig was merciless, keeping an impossible steady and fast pace, not giving the other boy a moment of peace. Clyde felt himself racing towards his climax, faster than any other person had ever managed to do. He whimpered, bucked up into Craig's hand and closed his eyes. Willing his orgasm to stay away. But as Craig's thumb traced over his slit again he lost it. He moaned and pressed his face sideways into his pillow, bucking and spilling all he had over Craig's hand and his own front.

He tried desperately to catch his breath as Craig got up from the bed and wiped his hands on the towel Clyde had again left on his desk chair. Silently he handed Clyde the towel. With shaking hands he accepted it and cleaned himself.

"Are you hungry?" Clyde blurted out, more to fill up the silence than because he actually was. Craig raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised.

"What?" Craig was clearly confused.

"I want to go out and eat tacos, wanna come?" The idea of tacos felt so welcoming after something as weird as this, that as soon as he had mentioned it he knew he desperately wanted some. He swallowed nervously, sure Craig would say no.

"Okay."

**XXX**

The taco lady already knew what he wanted and just prepared his usual order. Craig ordered the same. They sat down silently and Clyde dove in, relishing in the taste of his favorite food. Again he felt the need to talk.

"So, uhm, do you massage more people than just Stan and I?" Craig swallowed his bite. He even ate neat. Not like Clyde who was wolfing down his meal as if it was his last.

"Token, sometimes." His eyes found Clyde's and he nearly smiled. "But no one strains himself as much as you do apparently." Clyde had the feeling Craig was hinting towards something else, but he couldn't make out what. He took another big bite from his taco and saw Craig's face contort into something akin to disgust.

"Oh, sorry." He felt some crème fraiche slide down from the corner of his mouth and licked it away. Craig made a weird jerking motion with his hands at that. Clyde wanted to apologize again but just then he saw Stan and Kyle walking through the small taco place. He waved at them and they walked over.

"Hey, guys!" Clyde said enthusiastically. He felt really relaxed and at peace with the world right now. Tacos did that to him. Craig just nodded at the two of them. Stan's eyes went to Craig's and seemed amused about something.

"I didn't know you liked tacos, Craig." Kyle said. Craig just shrugged.

"We all know your love for them, of course." He smiled at Clyde who just grinned back.

"Want to join us?" He offered. Kyle was obviously about to say 'yes' but Stan cut in.

"Would love to guys, but Kyle and I have to discuss our vacation. We have been postponing it for weeks now." Kyle frowned at Stan's story.

"What are you talking a-." But Stan pulled him away from their table.

"See you guys at school tomorrow." Kyle look apologetically at them as he was dragged away. Craig narrowed his eyes at Stan's face.

"What was that about?" Clyde asked him, taking another bite. Craig just shook his head and looked at him. Just then another glob of crème fraiche slid down Clyde's chin.

"You eat in a _very_ disgusting way, Donovan." Craig said, slightly pink. Clyde grinned shyly and licked it away. Craig quickly looked out of the window.

"Tell me about that tournament that's coming up." And Clyde started telling enthusiastically about the tournament. Focusing his eyes on Craig's face, tacos momentarily forgotten.

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a message! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm... I would have Craig massage me I guess. Although I wouldn't say no to massaging Clyde either, though decision! And you guys? Stan is definitely the matchmaker in this story! I wanted it to be someone else than Kenny for once. **

**What's that? You ordered more denial? Why, here it is:**

**Chapter 5**

The tournament started the next week. And he was in better shape than ever. In their first match against West Park he scored most of the whole team, earning him a rare 'wow' from their coach. After their match he came up to him.

"Whatever it is that makes you play like this, keep it up Donovan." The rest of the team had come up to them.

"Maybe it's because you haven't had sex in such a long time." Token said, slapping his back. Clyde frowned. Normally he did play slightly better when he had just had sex, but ever since Craig and his 'massages' he had started playing a lot better. But of course the rest of the team didn't know what Craig did when he came over. As far as they knew Clyde hadn't had sex in 10 days.

Bebe was still furious at him and rumor had it she was back with Kyle. Clyde found he didn't mind that much. Kyle was a good guy, even if his fights with Cartman made them look slightly like a gay couple. It was a silent understanding throughout the school that the still a bit chubby teen had a thing for Kyle, even though the redhead was oblivious about it.  
And Clyde had refused to see Red since their 'incident'. It just didn't feel right anymore. And he was afraid he had to think about getting fingered again to get off. He even didn't dare do it himself anymore. He was pulled from his thoughts by Stan.

"Oh, I don't think that that is it." Stan grinned. "Clyde has been practicing a lot." It was true. Every free moment he spent practicing or chilling with friends. It helped him not thinking about certain stuff. And since he was single now (was he ever really taken?) he had a lot more time for that. The two of them walked towards the locker room.

"I must say you really have gotten better, Clyde." Stan, bumped his arm with his. Clyde grinned shyly at the compliment.

"Thanks, I guess I have. But I'm also a lot more relaxed because of Craig massaging me."

"Yeah, he's good isn't he?" Clyde felt strangely jealous at Stan's comment.

"Yeah, although I was a bit freaked the first time he pulled out the massage oil." Stan stopped walking.

"Massage oil?"

"He doesn't use that with you?" Clyde felt a blush start to creep up his face. Stan quickly recovered.

"Yes, yes of course he does." But Clyde wasn't sure if he should believe him or not.

After matches they often hung out together. Sometimes even having some sort of after party at which a lot of other guys miraculously appeared. Mostly with Kenny as their leader. Just like now. Clyde drank a bit from his beer but found he was distracted. The match had been rather intense and he felt he needed more than a drink. He needed a massage.  
He stared at the wall across the room. Could he call Craig? He wasn't sure after last time. Even though he knew it had been Craig's idea to go further. And after he had acted as if nothing had happened. His gaze shifted to Token talking to some cheerleaders from West Park and saw that one of them was gazing back at him with a hungry expression in her eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this. Quickly he diverted his eyes from her and got out his phone and dialed Craig's number.

"Hey."

"Hey. Uhm, you busy tonight?"

"You want me to come over to massage you?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you." He felt a bit nervous. Maybe Craig didn't want to after last time, he wouldn't blame him for that.

"Sure. I'll be at your place in about an hour, okay?"

"Perfect." He couldn't help but grin when he hung up.

**XXX**

He had taken a quick shower and changed into his sweat pants and an old t-shirt when he heard the bell downstairs. He quickly darted out of his room but his father beat him to it, opening the door.

"Good evening, mister Donovan." Craig seemed a bit nervous somehow. His father looked at Craig with a suspicious look.

"Good evening, Craig. He's upstairs." He stepped aside to let Craig in. His father turned away from him, his gaze moving to the stairs for a second where Clyde stood and he walked back into the living room. Craig looked up too and Clyde grinned nervously at the other boy who hung up his coat and walked up the stairs. When Craig stood in front of him he realized how tall the other boy was. They were both tall for their class but Craig actually looked down at him a bit. Clyde flushed for some reason as Craig's intense eyes bored into his.

"Hey." He said nervously. Craig nodded at him, eyes never leaving his face. Clyde looked away and stepped inside his room, Craig followed. He dropped his backpack on the floor and took out the massage oil. Clyde felt his nerves kick up a at that.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked nervously, closing the door.

"Why wouldn't I?" Craig looked genuinely surprised. Clyde decided to leave it at that. He turned to the bed, quickly taking of his shirt and throwing it down on the floor. He lay down. Craig settled on his legs again, putting the massage oil on the covers.

"Did you strain anything today?"

"No, just some back pain." He heard the pop of the massage oil and felt Craig dribble some of it over his back. He shivered at the sensation. Craig's hands started to feel familiar as they moved up and down his back, going from the small of his back to his shoulders and down again.

"Hm, I can feel it. You're all tense again." Clyde breathed deeply to relax his muscles. Craig waited and just as he let out a deep breath again he felt his fingers dig harsh into his lower back. He couldn't suppress the moan that came out with it. Craig's fingers stayed there, moving in circles and adding steadily more pressure. He felt more massage oil being poured onto him. Craig's fingers dug into his sides, kneading the small layer of fat there. Clyde's mind was conjuring picture after picture at the feel of Craig's hands gripping him there. How he knew those fingers felt inside him. How good and soft Craig's hair always looked. What it would feel like if Craig gripped his hips like that and rocked into him. He blushed at the thought and bit his pillow as he felt his erection spring alive. _Again. _

His breathed stuttered as Craig moved his hands up his sides and kneaded his shoulders. He pulled, twisted in his hard manner. That manner that Clyde had come to love, crave even when he was away from the other boy. Craig's hands spread out over his ribcage and the thumbs were digging into the sensitive skin next to his spine. Clyde moaned, not even trying to hide the sound anymore. Craig shifted, sitting back lower on Clyde's legs. His hands now on Clyde's lower back again, kneading intensely.

And then they moved further down, pushing away Clyde's sweatpants and exposing his ass. Clyde couldn't think anymore as those hands, both of them, moved softly and carefully over his ass. Not one thought of what the hell the other boy was doing, or why came to his mind. Because he knew. Craig knew, again, that Clyde was painfully aroused, pressing his erection into the covers under him. Craig always seemed to know that.  
His hands were warm, softer this time, giving Clyde plenty of time to adjust. Plenty of time to say no. But he didn't, he couldn't. He was panting now, face red from embarrassment but for nothing in the world would he have stopped now. He gasped as he felt one of Craig's fingers, still slick, push into him fluently. His gasp stretched into a groan as he felt that finger push all the way in. Other hand on his hip, fingers spread. He moaned pathetically as Craig started to push in and out of him.

"Fuck! Jesus!" He was pushing back against the finger. That wonderful feeling of being stretched in his most sensitive place driving him completely crazy. His whole body was warming up, sweat pooling into the small of his back. Craig added another finger and Clyde made a low, keening sound at the sensation.  
He wasn't ashamed anymore of his sounds. He even wasn't ashamed when he started to push back harder, riding Craig's fingers. Craig moved back, hovering over his legs and Clyde felt his other hand grasp him tightly. He was being pulled back onto his knees a bit, chest still pressed against the bed. Clyde was beside himself with pleasure and with a sob he reached under his raised hips and started jerking his erection in time with Craig's thrusts. He knew he should be ashamed like this. Craig on his knees behind him, his ass up in the air, panting, gasping, sweating, but he couldn't.

"Craig! Fuck! Please!" He wanted to ask for him to do that thing with his fingers again, where he curled them but couldn't find the words for it.

"Fuck, Donovan." Came Craig's raspy response. Clyde moaned at his voice. For the first time ever it seemed, he heard something other than annoyance in Craig's voice. He moaned even louder when he felt Craig give him exactly what he wanted. Both of those fingers curled, hitting a spot that made his hips jerk violently in Craig's grip.

"Oh, God!" he gasped as Craig was hitting that spot over and over again. "Fuck! Yes! Right there!"

"Jesus Christ, Donovan." He heard Craig whisper behind him. And Clyde came at the sound of that voice, bucking hard into his own hand. He panted and felt his knees trembling. He had to focus to not let himself fall onto the mattress, into his own cum. Craig moved away and Clyde took the opportunity to fall to the side, still panting. He heard some rustling and knew Craig was cleaning his hands on his towel again. The towel came into view as Craig handed it to him. With shaking hands he accepted it and cleaned himself and tried to wipe some of his cum off the covers.  
He sat up and pulled his sweatpants up. He didn't dare to look at Craig so he just pulled the dirty covers off his bed, pushing them to the feet of his bed. Finally, he swallowed and looked at Craig, as he had felt his gaze on him the entire time. Craig's face didn't give away anything, though it was slightly pink. And, were his pupils dilated or was it just a trick of the light?

"Do you want to watch a movie, or something?" Again, that need to fill these silences. Craig frowned.

"It's rather late, Clyde." Clyde found he didn't want Craig to leave.

"Please! I really want you to stay! I can download some Red Racer if you want to." He added nervously. Craig seemed to be debating something in his mind as he was silent for a bit.

"Fine. I have to go to the bathroom first. One episode, then I go home."

Craig left and Clyde quickly turned on his laptop, putting it down on his bed, downloading some episodes he knew Craig loved. He folded the dirty covers of his bed and put them next to his hamper. Craig came back, looking perfectly normal again. Clyde was still nervous however. Were they going to sit on the bed? Did Craig even want to after what happened on it? But Craig already sat down on it, leaning against the headboard and took the laptop in his lap. He smiled when he saw the episodes Clyde was downloading. Clyde pulled on his shirt and sat down next to him.

"You want something to drink?" He grinned, remembering Craig's text from a while ago. Craig grinned back a bit.

"No, I'm fine." An episode had finished downloading and he clicked to open it. Clyde scooted a bit closer to be able to watch it. Craig's clean smell filling him up and clouding his mind, he blamed it on his intense orgasm from only minutes ago. They ended up watching three episodes.  
Clyde was tired from the long day and he didn't notice his eyes closing. All he knew was that suddenly he lay on something with his head. It smelled great, was a bit hard but it felt so nice that he sighed and closed his eyes again, snuggling up to the warm thing. It moved and suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He found out that the warmth had come from Craig but didn't care in his sleepiness. He lay his head on Craig's chest, just under his collarbone and sighed contently. Craig's head settled on his own and he heard a soft voice.

"Are you falling asleep again, Donovan?"

"Just a little, don't be a dick." A soft chuckling vibrated above him. He moved closer, pressing his legs against Craig's and put his arm around Craig's waist, holding him.

"You feel nice." He commented nearly asleep. If he had managed to stay awake he would have heard Craig reply:

"You too"

**You know what reviews make me do? They make me update insanely fast, just like this time! I love to hear your opinions :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, Clyde will repay the favor all right ;)! Some drama is up! But also hot smut, yummy. Will not keep you guys waiting:**

**Chapter 6**

The next match three days later went well. He scored a couple of times and it was because of him that they won. The coach was really pleased with him and even Cartman was shutting up for once.  
At the after party he felt his mind drifting away again, his eyes settling on Craig's tall form quiet often. Kenny had shown up again with some of their friends: Kyle, Craig, Tweek and Jason and he had brought a bottle of Tequila with him. Clyde didn't drink Tequila, so he was just drinking beer that evening. At a recent party at Bebe's house he had gotten so wasted on the stuff that he didn't like the taste of it anymore. He vaguely remembered Kenny being responsible for that too although he wasn't so sure.  
His eyes swept over the small crowd in the tiny cafeteria. Wendy and Stan had already snuck outside, leaving Kyle and Cartman alone. Clyde sniggered. Kyle was so oblivious to the hungry looks Cartman shot him while they were talking, it was almost cute. He started when he heard a voice in his ear.

"It's really obvious, isn't it?" He looked to his left, right in Craig's face and felt relieved. They had been talking a lot already that evening, but every time someone else had claimed either Craig or Clyde. Clyde had felt strangely irritated at that. He wanted to talk to Craig, they seemed to understand each other so well. Just like now: he knew Craig had seen the predatory look too and he nodded, grinning slightly.

"Why doesn't he see it, too?" He asked, leaning in slightly towards Craig to be able to take in more of Craig's smell. Clyde decided it was the amount of beer he had had that made him do that.

"Sometimes people don't see things, even if they're right in front of them." Craig shrugged, smiling slightly. Clyde nodded again. He felt comfortable, standing this close to Craig, spying on two of their friends. Kyle laughed hard at a joke Cartman made and gripped the other boy's shoulder in approval of the joke. Cartman got red at Kyle's touch and Clyde grinned again. He felt Craig studying him carefully and he looked up at the other boy again.

"What?" he asked, confused by the intensity of Craig's gaze.

"Want to get out of here?" Craig proposed. Clyde found that he wanted to. He wanted to be alone with Craig.

"Yes." Immediately Craig gripped him by the elbow and led him outside.

"Where do you want to go?" Clyde asked as he was led to the parking lot.

"Let's go to your place." A jolt shot through his body: he knew what Craig wanted to do. Do _to_ him, for that matter. He swallowed nervously and got his bike's keys out of his pocket. Fuck, he wanted to feel Craig's fingers on him again. _In_ him, even.

"Okay." He said hoarsely.

**XXX**

He was both uncomfortable and excited when Craig stepped into his room again. He could tell something was different tonight, although he didn't know what. The things they had done, well more the things Craig had done the last three times still clear as crystal in his mind. Craig however, acted as though nothing had happened. He dumped his back pack on the floor and fished out the massage oil, now already three fourth empty, as if Clyde had asked him to massage him. Clyde didn't question his behavior, he wanted it too.

He took his shirt off, not embarrassed at all anymore. He hesitated briefly before taking off his jeans and lay down on the bed. Craig sat down on his legs. The routine of it all was a bit unsettling. But all thoughts were pushed aside as Craig's hands, warm and smooth slid over his back. He even felt less embarrassed when, as Craig's hands slid over the small of his back, he felt his erection form against the mattress. Craig was particularly harsh with him today, grinding the palm of his hands into his shoulder muscles. And as his hands slid to his sides and moved even lower he felt less alarmed then the first time that happened. He moaned appreciatively as Craig's hands pushed his boxers down. His hands caressing the soft skin there. Clyde moaned loudly, not bothering about hiding his arousal anymore, he knew it was expected, appreciated even. Craig's slid one of his fingers inside him and the whimper that escaped Clyde's mouth was needy and bothered.

"You don't have to do this you know." He pressed out of his mouth, feeling as if he needed to say it.

"Don't talk crazy, Clyde."

"I'm serious." He said through gritted teeth as Craig's finger twisted within him. "If you want me to do anything back." He panted when another finger pressed into him urgently. "Just say so."

"You wouldn't know how, Clyde." He wanted to say something back at that subtle insult but groaned as the fingers twisted again, white hot pleasure shooting through him. He pushed back against the fingers, arching his back. Craig moved back and grabbed his hips firmer and pulled him up, just like last time. Clyde felt himself shaking on his knees.

"Craig." He panted. "Really, if you want me to do it back." He pushed himself up on his elbows, still shaking viciously. Craig's hand pulled him back more so that he was really on his knees.

"Move forward." Craig demanded as he pushed Clyde towards the head of the bed. Clyde scooted forward and gripped the headboard, pushing his upper body up so that his spine curved erotically, nearly filthily. Craig moved behind him, leaning over him to grip the head board as well. Clyde panted and moved back onto the fingers still in his ass.

"There's something else you could do." Craig whispered in his ear. Clyde moaned at the feeling of Craig's breath on his neck. The fingers stretched him and his breathing was coming out in gasps.

"Tell me." He gasped.  
Craig's hand left the headboard and heard some rustling behind him. The fingers left him too, instead spreading him open, more massage oil was poured onto his stretched opening. Then, he felt something else press against his hole. He looked back and saw that Craig had moved up close behind him, his jeans and boxers down and his erection pressing against Clyde. Clyde flushed dark red, staring at that erection pressing against him and thought of all that it implied. Craig didn't move however, he just stared into Clyde's face. Clyde saw that his pupils were dilated and his cheeks were faintly pink. He gulped. Craig was aroused. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen: his normally stoic, impassive friend now flustered and hard. All because of him. Also, he had a feeling he should have seen this coming somehow. He closed his eyes and his mind was racing. But every time the same conclusion came up: if Craig's fingers had felt that great, just imagine what _this _was going to feel like.

Craig was silent, waiting for Clyde to tell him if he wanted this or not. Clyde took a deep breath and moved back against Craig, so that his erection dragged over his stretched hole. Both of Craig's hands gripped him, spreading him open and he felt Craig's erection slowly press into him. He groaned and clutched at the headboard as he was stretched and filled. He panted, sweat sliding down his face. It was painful, arousing, scary as fuck and wonderful. Craig pushed in in one go but stilled once completely inside.

"Fuck!" Clyde panted. His eyes had closed and he had turned his face away from Craig. He needed a moment to relax, to get used to this feeling. Craig was big. He stretched him way more than his fingers had ever done and way deeper too. One of Craig's hands pushed through Clyde's sweaty hair and he leaned in. Clyde moaned at the feeling of Craig shifting inside him.

"Tell me when it's okay to move." He sounded a little breathless, though way more together than Clyde sounded. Then he did something he had never done before, he kissed Clyde's sweaty temple. Clyde whimpered at the touch of Craig's warm lips. Craig's hand stroked through his hair again and drifted lower, rubbing his shoulder encouragingly. His warm mouth kissing him softly on his neck and under his ear, his hot breath grazing his ear.

Clyde took another deep breath and nodded, too overcome with the feeling of pain and arousal to speak. He clutched the headboard expecting Craig to start moving fast and hard and was surprised therefore when he felt the gentleness of it. Craig slowly withdrew, only halfway and pushed back in just as slowly. Hands warm and soft on his body, holding him. The movement made Clyde go wild. It felt like nothing Craig's fingers had ever accomplished. He was stimulated intensely, deeply. The feeling of being fingered was amazing but this was a whole new level of pleasure.

He had gasped when Craig had begun to move but Craig seemed to have realized it was in a good way. Craig hadn't stopped after that first soft push but kept moving in and out of him slowly. It was obvious he was giving Clyde time to adjust, to enjoy. But even the slow work was having its effect. Clyde could feel the other boy behind him, feel his warm body rocking into his. The hand on his shoulder was still rubbing him softly.

Clyde knew he was gasping and panting enormously, moaning low in his throat. He clutched the headboard harder as Craig moved out more and pushed back in. The hand on his hip pulling him back to meet his thrust. Clyde groaned.

"Feels good?' came Craig's voice in his ear.

"YES! Oh, fuck!" he moaned as Craig pulled him back onto him again. Craig kissed his sweaty face again and moved out even more and practically grinded back into him.

"Oh, oh GOD!" Clyde moaned, throwing his head back against Craig's shoulder. Craig was panting softly in his ear and his grip on his hips intensified. He shifted and pulled out nearly all the way and pushed back in, guiding Clyde's hips back to his. Clyde went into tremors as he felt Craig hit that spot inside him. He made a low keening sound at the back of his throat. He started to push back into Craig so that he would hit that spot harder and more. Craig's fingers dug into his skin, pulling him back to meet him. He was picking up his pace but continued to grind as well.

"Oh, fuck! Craig, ughn, you feel so good. Fuck!" He moaned hoarsely. He heard a soft moan behind him, driving him wild. Craig finally making a noise was making him even more aroused, He was already so close, he knew. His hand was itching to touch himself, but he knew he would lose it when he did.

"Oh, God, right there. Fuck, Craig. Oh, yes!" he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Jesus Christ, Clyde." Craig sounded raspy and out of breath. "I love it when you're this loud." He whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.  
Clyde whimpered and rocked back. He was trying to keep his orgasm away, they had not been doing this for very long and falling apart now would feel like a bad thing. And he didn't want to lose that feeling of Craig pushing into him.

"Fuck, Craig." He panted and he felt himself start to shake more. "So good." He whimpered.

"Touch yourself." This time the command came out as a gasp. Clyde shook his head and pushed back harder. Evoking another low moan from Craig.

"I know you're close. Do it Clyde." His voice rough in his command. "I'm close too. _Do it_ Donovan." He grunted in his ear.

And then Clyde felt it: the way Craig's hands were shaking on his body, the way his breathing was becoming harsher and heavier and the unmistakable feeling of Craig swelling up inside him. The thought, and especially the feeling, of Craig being close made Clyde whimper. One of his shaking hands found their way to his erection and he moved in jerks along it. Craig was pulling him back harshly, grinding into him and hitting that spot over and over. His gasps and grunts soft against Clyde's skin.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Craig! So close!"

"God damn it, Donovan." He moaned against his ear. And Clyde bucked back and groaned. Coming over his hand, contracting around Craig. Craig gasped loudly in his ear and slammed into him hard coming too. Clyde panted and his shaking knees gave way. He sagged onto the bed and Craig tumbled down with him, laying next to him. Both on their stomachs, Craig's hand on his upper back, pulling him against his body and stroking him softly, lazily.

Clyde came down from his high. And rather fast. What had he done? Had he just let a friend fuck him as a thank you for massages? Those fingers up his ass had been of Craig's own free will! And as a thank you he had let the guy fuck him? Oh, Jesus! And he hadn't even kissed him, making him some whore, some faceless animal you could take whenever you wanted to. Just take him to his home after a party and he's yours. And he could tell the whole school, because now he knew for sure: the jock everybody wanted, everybody tried to get off was a faggot who liked to take it up the ass. A fucking homo.

At that last thought he felt tears slip down his face. Ah, god damn, now the gay is crying too, how stereotypical, he thought. A sob wrecked his body.

"Clyde?" Craig sounded a bit alarmed. He reached over him but Clyde hid his face in the covers underneath him, now smelling of sweat and sex. _And Craig._ He was really crying now, shoulders heaving as he muffled the sound in the bed beneath him.

"Clyde!" Craig's hand shook his shoulder, trying to pull him back. That only resulted in making Clyde angrier, more hysterical.

"Go away!" he managed between sobs. Realizing that he liked cock, that, oh god damn, that he liked Craig's cock ,a lot, made panic stampede through his mind. He was so, so gay. Never, ever had it felt like this when with a girl.

"Clyde?" Craig whispered, running a hand through Clyde's sweaty hair.

"I said: GO AWAY!" Clyde yelled, pushing Craig's hands away. He got up, turning away from Craig and pulled his boxers up, now soiled with both their sperm. He felt sick. Craig got up too and grabbed his shoulder. But before he could say anything Clyde started yelling.

"I want you out, OUT! I'm going to the bathroom and when I get back I want you GONE! You hear me?!" Tears were sliding down his face and he stormed out his room.

And when he came back later, Craig was gone.

**Of course Clyde is oblivious, until he finally has sex with a guy...Next chapter is the last, I'm sorry! Hope you liked this one though, leave a message!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is the last chapter! I'm really sorry! But I hope you like it nonetheless. Also, currently writing another Cryde fic which will be posted somewhere next week. There just needs to be more Cryde and I'm taking that responsibility with pleasure.**

**Hope you like this last chapter, please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 7**

The next two days were hell. He skipped the classes he had with Craig, not even bothering to make up an excuse to his father when the notes from the teachers came in. Practice went disastrous, he missed all his passes and to top it off he stood on Stan's leg so that he had to go to the nurse. The coach sent him home exasperately. Next day he panicked. ALL his classes were with Craig, so when his father came to check on him in the morning he told some lame excuse about being sick. His father sighed and said he would call.

He thought he would buy it, until his father came to his room after he got back from work. He stood in his doorway and confronted him:

"I know you're not sick, son."

"Yes, dad, I AM sick."

"I know you're upset about fighting with Craig." Clyde closed his eyes for a moment. He lay back against his pillow. His clean pillow, he had changed his bed the moment he got back into his room and had found that Craig had gone. The mere smell of Craig had made him cry for more hours and he couldn't stand it any longer. Windows thrown open to drive away the smell of sweat and sex. He turned away from his father and looked out the window.

"We didn't fight. I'm really sick."

"Son, you get really loud when you're upset. I heard you yelling."

"So, people fight. It's no big deal."

"I know you care for him a lot."

"I don't!"

"You do son. I know what you two have been doing the times he came over. Like I said you get really loud when you are upset. Also when you're, uhm, aroused." Clyde groaned in shame.

"He's downstairs."

"What?!"

"He came over after school and I think you guys should talk."

"I don't want to talk to him!"

"You should though." His dad sighed and got up from his bed and turned to the door.

"I'm sending him in."

"NO!" Clyde jumped up from the bed. His father opened his door and stopped. Clyde heard footsteps and knew it was Craig coming up the stairs. His father walked out. And Clyde panicked, eyes shifting to his window as if trying to climb out of it would be an option. But too late, Craig walked in, dropping his backpack on the floor as he always did. As if nothing had happened. As if Craig hadn't fucked his friend senseless on his own bed. Clyde was blushing instantly.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to see you!" Craig closed the door behind him.

"Clyde…"Tears were sliding down Clyde's face now. Craig looked good. He always did. And it just made him relive that night again.

"Go away." This time however, Craig didn't listen. He moved closer to Clyde who stepped back. Craig just moved closer and Clyde kept stepping back until the back of his legs hit his bed and he couldn't move further. No way was he going to climb up his bed. Being on that bed had only brought him into trouble before. He swallowed hard, not looking at Craig.

"Clyde, I don't think you understand."

"What? I perfectly understand! You, you _knew_ what I was and you took advantage of me! You figured me out and, and tricked me! So you could tell everyone at school what I was." He sobbed.

"You think I took advantage of you?" Craig moved closer, their feet nearly touching. Craig was close, too close. Clyde couldn't think anymore when he smelled Craig's smell, the same smell he had tried to expulse from his room.

"Because you wanted it just as much as I did." Clyde closed his eyes and turned his head. He gasped when he felt warm, soft fingers, Craig's fingers on his face. He stroked his cheek with his fingertips and slid his hand into Clyde's hair, turning his face towards his own.

"You, you wanted to, uhm?' Clyde still couldn't look at Craig. He felt him move even closer, chest pressed against his own.

"To have sex with you?" Clyde blushed even more at Craig's statement. A thumb moved over his cheekbone, wiping away some tears.

"I thought that that was clear. We've practically been dating, Clyde, and you know it. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. Don't say you didn't want to have sex, because I know you did. It was something we both wanted, for a long time."

"I'm so confused." Clyde muttered, leaning into Craig's hand on his face.

"It's always confusing when you find out you're gay." Craig muttered back. A hand slipped around his waist. Clyde shivered. He was already aroused. He looked at Craig.

"It was confusing for me too." Clyde licked his lips nervously. He wanted to kiss Craig so, so bad. Especially after that confession.

"Please kiss me." He whispered.

Craig didn't need further encouragement and leaned in. Craig's mouth felt like it had felt on his shoulder: warm, soft and incredible. Clyde whimpered against Craig's mouth, leaning against him. Craig pulled him closer. Clyde shuddered and grabbed Craig's shirt. Craig's hand fully slid into his hair pulling him closer, the arm on his waist pushing his hips against Craig's. Clyde moaned and panted. How come Craig did this to him every time? His mouth moved slow and Clyde felt he wanted more, he always wanted more. He grabbed Craig's shoulders and deepened the kiss. He felt his knees buckle when his tongue met Craig's, sliding over his own.

Craig pushed him back and he fell on the bed. Craig was still standing and looked at Clyde. His expression didn't change at all when he reached down and pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Clyde's eyes moved over Craig's body: it was sinewy, thin but strong. He swallowed hard when he saw the sharp lines of his pelvis. Craig leaned down over his body and claimed his mouth in a hot kiss. This was a different one: it was hot, deep, demanding and full of promises. Clyde shuddered and responded desperately. Hands finally touching Craig's body, running over his shoulders, down over his chest and he moaned when he felt Craig's hard stomach and the trail of dark hairs there. Craig's hands found the hem of his shirt and he yanked it off his body and pushed Clyde down onto the bed. His mouth landed on his neck, kissing and sucking harshly. Clyde bucked up against Craig's body moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Craig." He slid his arms around Craig's shoulders to pull him closer. But Craig backed up.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, you hear me?" his voice suddenly hard. Clyde looked at Craig's face. He was pink on his cheeks, hair tousled and he felt an unmistakable hardness press against his stomach. He swallowed hard.

"I know." He whispered. He pressed up against Craig's body desperately. "I want this too." He closed his eyes in shame. "I want it so bad." Craig kissed his neck again. Silent, apparently waiting for more.

"I-I want _you."_ Clyde finally whispered, hands tangling in Craig's hair. That was what Craig had wanted to hear it seemed, because as soon as the words had left Clyde he got up from him. Clyde looked up dazedly. Craig moved to his backpack and fished out his massage oil. Clyde swallowed, turning even redder. Craig returned, hovering over him. He put the massage oil down and unbuttoned Clyde's jeans. He clutched the sheets desperately as Craig slid them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. He felt his legs fall aside and over the edge of the bed and Craig moved between them sitting on his knees on the floor.

Clyde closed his eyes and hissed in surprise when he felt the cool massage oil being dribbled onto his chest. He had barely time to recover as he felt Craig's hands, warm and strong, on his chest. He massaged him slowly and deeply. This time however, taking time to press his thumbs into his nipples and stroking his lower stomach. Clyde was moaning and moved into his fingers. His legs spread more on their own accord. Craig's hands drifted lower, one on his leg puller him open further and the other hand pushed two fingers into him. Clyde bit his lip and turned away, face hiding in the covers. He panted furiously at Craig's rough and urgent treatment. His fingers were slick and were sliding in deeply.

"I want you too, Clyde. For so fucking long now." Came Craig's husked whisper as he pushed his fingers in deeper, scissoring him. Clyde arched his back at that voice and moaned loudly.

"Fuck, look at you, Clyde."

"Craig, please." He whimpered, clutching the other's arm and pulling him closer. He felt his lower half start to tremble.

"Craig, more! Oh, God." His hands reached down and started tugging at the others jeans. Craig's fingers left him and quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down. Clyde blushed again at the sight of Craig. He had only ever felt him and seen him briefly and his guesses had been correct. He was big. Damn. Craig reached for the massage oil squishing all that was left from the bottle onto himself. He grabbed one of Clyde's legs and pulled it up over his shoulder. Clyde gasped at being stretched so fully. Craig leaned over him and kissed him softly. Clyde was beside himself with pleasure and grabbed Craig's hip pulling him closer. Craig's hand spread him open and he felt the tip of his penis push in. He pushed his head back against the covers and moaned loudly as Craig pushed in. Slow, but steady. He gasped and clutched Craig's hip hard.

Craig waited and pushed kisses against his sweaty face.

"Fuck, Craig." He panted. "Fuck, you're so big." He saw Craig smile at that. He rolled his hips into Clyde and a loud groan erupted from Clyde's mouth. He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet, even when Craig found that slow, intense rhythm he used with Clyde. He leaned over him, propping himself up on one hand, other hand still on Clyde's ass, spreading him open. Craig rolled his hips steady and went deeper with every new thrust. Clyde bit his lip harder, thinking about what his father had said about being loud but when Craig shifted and hit his sweet spot he couldn't keep quiet anymore. He moaned and pushed back against Craig's rocking hips.

"Oh, God!" He moaned into the sheets. "Fuck! Yes."

"That's it, Clyde." Craig moaned softly. Clyde groaned again and started pushing back harder and with more desperation. The fire within him building towards that climax fast. He whimpered and looked up at Craig. He was breathing heavily as well and sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Jesus, Craig. You feel so, so, good." He groaned. Craig leaned over him and kissed his neck while continuing to grind into him. He sped up and kept kissing him.

"Fuck! You too."He moaned into his ear and pushed harder and deeper into him. Clyde's hands gripped Craig's hips and pulled him even deeper into him.

"Oh, God, Donovan."

"Craig, please, please touch me!" A hand closed firmly over his arousal. Thumb sliding over his slit and Clyde came immediately. He jerked harshly under Craig and moaned, pressing his head back. Craig followed him quickly, Clyde's violent contracting obviously setting him off and he gasped loudly against his neck.

Clyde let his trembling leg fall off of Craig's shoulder. Craig propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him. It had all been embarrassingly fast and hurriedly, but neither one of them cared. Clyde looked at Craig's sweaty face and felt overcome with emotion. Yes, this was so much better than with a girl. It was so much better with Craig. Before he could stop himself, he felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Clyde?!"Craig looked positively alarmed.

"It's nothing." He choked out, wiping away some of his tears. "I'm just so happy." Craig looked down, a stunned expression on his face.

"You are such a fag, Donovan." Clyde laughed at that through his tears. It was the first time someone said that to him in the literal sense, and the fact that it had been Craig was suddenly hilarious. He stopped laughing and started again, crying, laughing, sobbing and chuckling at the same time. Craig grinned.

"You don't plan on doing that every time we have sex, right?" Clyde laughed and clutched Craig's arm.

"Only if you make it this good every time."

Craig smiled and leaned in, kissing him.

"Well, then prepare for a lot of crying."

**END**

**Wow, my second finished fanfic...am I allowed to be a bit proud? Well, I am anyway. And it's all thanks to your lovely reviews! They gave me this drive to write and finish this story! I really hope you find the time to leave one more message about what you thought about this last chapter. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
